


Love Me, Love My Wolf

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-31
Updated: 1999-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The morning after. Still no plot, and not much of anything else, either. This story is a sequel toVerisimilitude.





	Love Me, Love My Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: "Love Me, Love My Wolf"
    Author: Katherine F.
    Disclaimer: Don't even bother thinking of suing me, sweethearts; I'm
    too poor for it to be lucrative and too craven for it to be fun.
    Spoilers: Nahh...this is just fluff, really.
    Pairing: BF/RK 
    Distribution: If some kind person would forward this to DIEF or DSX,
    I would be most grateful. And feel free to send it elsewhere, if you
    like, but please let me know. 
    Summary: Sequel to "Verisimilitude". Still no plot, and not much of anything
    else either.
    Feedback: yummy!
    Notes: A huge TYK to all of you who liked "Verisimilitude", and told
    me. I was really bowled over by the response. Hope this meets with your
    collective approval...
    
    	"Love Me, Love My Wolf"
    	by Katherine F.
    
    Morning.
    
    //Gah.//
    
    Warm sunlight pricking through his eyelids, which is kinda nice, or would
    be if he didn't have that heaviness in his limbs and his 
    head. A sort of fuzzy feeling. A sort of warm weight, on top of him,
    not letting him move...
    
    //No, wait a second...//
    
    He shifts slightly in the bed and feels a layer of fuzz dissolve. 
    
    //Mmm. Well, *this* is nice.//
    
    So long spent with Stella that he never sleeps well on his own; so long
    spent alone that he'd forgotten what it was like to sleep well. That's
    where the heaviness comes from; not just from the warmth of the body
    resting on his, or the blurred-but-still-sweet memories of What Happened
    Last Night, but from eight long hours of honest-to-goodness *sleep*.
    
    It's nice. It's so nice that he'd like to just stay there, wrapped up
    in that fetal-cottony-fuzzy-warm-comforter-thing that isn't quite sleep
    and isn't anything else either. 
    
    But the body on top of him has other ideas. 
    
    It shifts, breathes noisily, and settles itself so firmly on Ray's chest
    that he finds it hard to breathe. It then proceeds to lick Ray's face
    tenderly, thoroughly, and with no regard for morning breath. 
    
    //Huh?//
    
    Ray opens his eyes, meaning to remonstrate with Fraser about his lack
    of early-morning ettiquette, and finds himself face to face with... 
    
    //Holy shit!//
    
    ...Diefenbaker.
    
    Not that Dief isn't a welcome sight at other times; but right now, the
    shock of his visage is so great that Ray leaps out of bed with an awkward
    twisting motion that leaves him flat on his back and tangled up in sheets
    and rug.
    
    It takes him several minutes to untangle himself, muttering curses and
    threats at Dief all the while. Dief himself watches Ray's progress with
    an expression that Ray would call "sardonic" if there wasn't still a
    small part of him that considers it ridiculous to attribute to a *wolf*
    the ability to be sardonic. 
    
    As soon as that thought passes through his mind, Dief cocks his head
    to one side and growls.
    
    //Oh, so you're a mind reader now, too?//
    
    Dief shrugs and lowers his head between his paws. 
    
    "And so *modest* about it," says Ray, at which Diefenbaker's 
    expression
    
    //even if wolves can't have expressions, which I am less and less sure
    of every day//
    
    can only be described as *smug*.
    
    By the time he's finally free, the pleasant early-morning fuzz has vanished
    and Ray is awake enough to remember the previous night in more detail.
    He remembers an alley, and a kiss, and a brief conversation which then
    led to another kiss. He remembers having difficulty driving. He remembers
    an agonizingly long search for the keys to his apartment, while Fraser
    stood fidgeting, practically *twitching* with impatience, and then...
    
    //And *then*...//
    
    A little smile creeps onto Ray's face. 
    
    He isn't really surprised to find himself alone. Fraser's an early riser
    and a conscientious employee; he's not the type to skip a
    morning's work just to laze around in bed with his lover. 
    
    //Lover? ...loved one. Beloved. Significant other. Boyfriend. Yecchh,
    no, not *that*.//
    
    He yawns and stretches, trying at first to keep himself covered by the
    sheet, then giving up when it dawns on him that Dief is going to look
    disdainful no matter *how* much flesh he exposes. Dief is, in fact, displaying
    a higher than average level of snottiness this morning. He can't help
    wondering whether last night
    
    //that is, Last Night: capital L, capital N//
    
    has anything to with it. Does Dief think that now Ray's become 
    Fraser's 
    
    //life partner? Is that too cheesy?//
    
    *whatever* -- that he can treat Ray with the same mixture of affection
    and arrogance he inflicts on Fraser? He likes the wolf, to be sure, but
    if Dief thinks he'll get an easy ride and lots of donuts from Ray just
    because he and Fraser are sleeping together, he's got another think coming.
    
    At that, Dief barks huffily, jumps off the bed and stalks into the living
    room.
    
    //Hm. Maybe he really *can* read minds.//
    
    Filing that thought away for future reference, Ray crawls over to the
    pile of clothes in the corner and rummages around for a pair of jeans
    that aren't so rank they stand up to attention. Yesterday there was a
    fortuitous landromat crisis which resulted in him going commando -- which
    is the kind of weird coincidence that's almost enough to make Ray believe
    in a benign deity. Today he's feeling
    
    //what's the word? Begins with "L"...lugubrious? lascvious?//
    
    ...languid. It's his day off, too, so no need to jump in the shower and
    get refreshed right away. A little half-clad wandering round the apartment,
    a leisurely breakfast, maybe some cartoons...
    
    But there's nothing in the refigerator, except for some guacamole, which
    even *he* wouldn't consider having for breakfast, and beer, and something
    thick and gloopy and brown which, on examination, turns out to be leftover
    curry sauce. The breadbox contains the ends of a white loaf and a slightly
    stale chocolate donut. 
    
    A whine. He looks down to find Dief crouched beside him and looking up
    expectantly.
    
    "All right," he says, "but just this once. And don't tell Fraser." 
    
    Dief cocks his head to one side, as if to say "Who, me?" For a moment,
    Ray is disconcerted by the gesture; it's terribly Fraserlike, and he
    can't help wondering which of them started off using it. But he 
    shakes it off.
    
    "Don't pull that innocent act with me. You're not getting this donut
    until you promise not to tell him."
    
    Dief pauses, as if considering his options, then gives a bark of assent.
    
    "There ya go," says Ray, tossing him the donut, "that wasn't so hard,
    was it?"
    
    But Dief's mouth is too full for him to answer with more than a 
    resentful glare.
    
    Grinning, Ray saunters back into the bedroom. On top of the chest of
    drawers is a note in Fraser's impeccably neat handwriting. He picks it
    up and reads it.
    
    	"Ray,
    	     Sorry I left without saying goodbye, but duty calls; and I
    didn't have the heart to wake you."
    
    He shakes his head in wonder. 
    
    //Trust Fraser to use semi-colons in a morning-after note...// 
    
    "Perhaps after work we could go out for dinner? I'll call you this afternoon.
    
    	     Much love,
    
       		         Ben.
    
    P.S. I'd be grateful if you could walk Dief. And *please* don't give
    him that donut."
    
    He's just basking in the glow of Fraser's affection when Diefenbaker
    slumps into the bedroom with a 
    
    //Hangdog? Yeesh. It's too early in the morning for puns that bad.//
    
    guilty expression. 
    
    "Yep," says Ray, "he didn't want you to eat the donut." 
    
    As an afterthought, he adds, "But I won't tell him if you don't." 
    
    Dief perks up immediately, which makes Ray smile. He leans forward and
    scratches behind Dief's ears. 
    
    "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship..."
    
    And Dief, to judge from his satisfied whine, agrees.
    
    [end]
    


End file.
